


A Galra Groundhog Day

by ThaceMun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kinda slow beginning, M/M, Repitition, a groundhog day, a panicking Ulaz, after s8, light cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaceMun/pseuds/ThaceMun
Summary: He likes order and a structure to follow on a day to day basis. One of his delights is upholding a chore of creating check lists for his next daily tasks. Despite the war being long gone some old habits had stuck with the revived Galra through these peaceful days.But then Ulaz is thrown into a loop!The same things at home and at work keep happening. The same stupid rat keeps stealing his cereal in his shabby apartment. If he told others of his plight, they would think him to be crazy!A groundhog day. How was it possible? Why him?! Ulaz struggles to make sense of it, and tries to stop the same things from happening.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Galra Big Bang and I had lots of fun! I did struggle with timing due to some trying things, but I would love to do another in the future.  
My art partner was Kitsune1818 who had created such cute and beautiful pieces for this fic! Go check them out on twitter! https://twitter.com/Kitsune18181  
Their first two cute pieces for the story:  
https://twitter.com/Kitsune18181/status/1166106530032181248  
https://twitter.com/Kitsune18181/status/1166440873023987713?s=09  
(Not beta-ed. ;u;'' )

The legend that lived through the ages had finally come to an end. Voltron, the defender of the universe, had gone off into the stars, its paladins and the brave souls who had fought alongside them had also gone their separate ways. The day the war had ended, and Kolivan and Krolia took over the Galra Empire, the expectations of becoming the most powerful race in the Known Universe also came to an end. It was now a time of peace, reconstruction, and of healing. Everything from plans to help those in need, and reviewing of diplomacy between the Galra and their current alliances were quickly set into motion before the plentiful peace treaties were underway. Their plans were straight forward, everything was finally organized, and most of the fighting had been brought to rest.

At last, the Galra had begun to experience a more peaceful age. However, none of them would had ever expected to see a big and heartfelt sight in the depths of space. 

After Princess Allura and Empress Honerva's sacrifices to meld all realities back into their rightful place in existence, Altea and Daibazaal had returned! The lands, the plants, animals, everything lived again, as if untouched by the ten thousand decaphoebe long war. It was a pleasant surprise, a tearful gift to be able to speak of how the Galra and the Alteans were going home. When the Galra stepped foot onto Daibazaal, many for the first time in their lives, the gift hadn't stopped there; everyone lost to the war since Voltron had returned were alive and well, sleeping away like nothing had happened! The returned souls thought to be lost didn't remember right away of who the others were, but over time faces, and their last vargas during the war, finally returned to them. Ulaz, Antok, Thace, even Prorok and Sendak had taken it hard. Their lives had slowed down enough for them to realize that they should not be there. But they weren't planning on letting a second chance to live in these new, peaceful times pass by.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped at the sudden racket of his alarm clock, a hand smacking the top of the cursed thing to silence it. He grumbled and pulled himself up, his white tuft sticking every which way like it had gone through some kind of storm in his sleep.

Today he didn't have to come in to work, but helping others was his passion, and with the war long over for a few decaphoebes straight Ulaz had finally been granted a chance to be just a simple doctor. His childhood dream.

But it wasn't only his dream. It was also now his job, and that meant that he could not have too many sleep-in days. Not wanting to take this opportunity to get into some nice sounding rest, Ulaz stood up to start for the bathroom to get ready for the day, only to get his foot caught on something and bring him down to the floor with a loud thwump!  
He groaned, his breath returning to his lungs and his head flopping back down to the floor. What had that been?! Looking down to his foot laid some dirty laundry. Curse those cheeseburger pajamas and heart patterned boxers!!

A series of loud knocks from the apartment below him quickly followed his fall. 

"HEY!!! KEEP IT QUIET UP THERE!! My morning shows are on!" ...Mrs. Jxon was quite the fiery neighbor, so with slow and quiet movements Ulaz made to untangle himself free of his boxers and pjs, stand up, then tiptoe to the bathroom. Nope! Did not want to test her!

Going through his routine Ulaz was ready for work in record time today. All except for getting some breakfast that is! He went over to get some cereal, sighing as he quickly put in the milk first, then poured some frosted fla- With the sugary goodness of his breakfast a big, one-eyed blue rat plopped into the bowl and screeched. Ulaz gasped and screamed, jumping back away from the table and stared at the blue rat that skittered down from the kitchen table and onto the floor with a frosted flake in one of its paws. It turned around and hissed at Ulaz, eliciting another jump from him before running off into another room and disappearing underneath his sofa.

Slowly peeking over into the room fast enough to see the lining of his sofa move, Ulaz stared at it with wide and shocked eyes. He was not going to be sitting down over there any time soon!

Giving up on sitting down to enjoy some sugary goodness Ulaz snagged up a bagel and ran out the door with his coat. Today was pretty muggy, the skies grey with more rain and the streets glistening in a mirrored sheen from the recent shower. Lights of the city bounced off of the puddles and slapped and slopped away with everyone's shoes.

This city had been built here on an uninhabited planet after his former boss and colleague had taken over leadership of the Empire. It was destined to become a military post, but instead was transformed in a matter of a decaphoebe into a hot spot for civilian life. There were many Galra opening businesses here. Businesses that they could only hide away and daydream of while on patrol at their commander's flagships. Now their dreams had come true and they were all building the life they had longed for. Just like Ulaz. Minus the rundown apartment building he was living in, and other things. But like many others Ulaz was working on it. Someday, perhaps soon, he would be able to buy a better place to call home, and to have his cereal all to himself!

Traveling among the electric rainbow of the reflective streets and the buzzing of traffic, Ulaz walked the usual path to the hospital he worked at. Winding through the long, populated streets he finally reached the last turn. As usual, his trip was uneventful. All except for a deep and mysterious growl that grew into an angry snarl from one of the passing alleyways. Ulaz nervously increased his speed and trotted past whoever was having a bad day without daring a glance in their direction. ...Maybe he shouldn't walk this way back home he thought to himself before his feet hit the marbled floor of the entrance. Going through the sliding doors he let out a relieved sigh and smiled to his coworkers.

It was time for work!

Dressing into his white coat Ulaz started the day. Some of the nurses shook their heads at him, knowing who should be here today, and who were lucky to have a day off. But Ulaz was known to do this. He did not like to sit at home and do anything besides work. They all admired him for his commitment, but worried about how often he would work himself. He never took a fun or personal day, but to Ulaz he didn't believe that he needed one. It was only work this and work that! The Galra just did not know what else to do besides work. Yet he was content in being a complete busy body. He loved what he was doing.

Fixing up a couple of broken bones, diagnosing emergency cases and giving a little Galra girl some stitches after falling off her scooter, Ulaz was never sitting still.

In the next case, Ulaz was handed a clipboard with a name that made him nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull.

Sendak.

Was this the same Sendak he knew?! Looking over the information he walked into the section where the former commander was supposed to be, and low and behold, there the large Galra sat. Bickering with another familiar face.

"I told you NOT to try such a stupid thing!" 

"It wasn't stupid it was FUN! Do you know what fun is Haxus?! F-U-N!!"

Haxus glared a look that could bring Sendak a second death. "Don't you dare tell me how to spell, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-spell-misspelled!"

Immediately Ulaz closed his mouth. He wasn't going to be able to get a word in. Instead he went over to look at the problem with Sendak's right hand he was holding up and away from himself. The fingers looked painfully bent in a very unnatural direction. Suddenly the couple went very silent.

"...Ulaz?" 

"Hello commander. Lieutenant. I'm going to have to bend your fingers back in place. How did you do this again?" Haxus gave a huff. 

"By attempting to pop a wheelie on his new motorcycle." 

"That sounds interesting. Did you do it?" 

"...No. I slipped and hit a wall. Damned tires!"

Ulaz hummed through a thin lipped frown, and with a swift motion, he cracked the grumpy Galra's fingers back into place. Sendak grunted a cry through clenched teeth and growled through his breaths. 

"Give a damn warning next time!" 

"He did you idiot!" huffed Haxus. Sendak glared at him and the two began to argue further while Ulaz fixed Sendak's fingers into a tight splint, then fastened a sling over him without a word. 

When he turned to leave the lovely couple were still screaming at each other. After prescribing Sendak some pain killers Ulaz still gave a small wave goodbye to them before he moved off to his next patient.

Lunch went fast and back into the halls he had gone. Time escaped him as the work vargas stretched into the evening. He gave a sigh and finally looked up at the clock, then gasped.

He was going to be late!!

"Uh...Doctor Ulaz?" came a meek voice from behind him, his hands working to organize what files he had been checking over. Someone needed to have their information updated and he wanted to do it himself. "Excuse me, doctor?"

"Sorry, not now nurse! I need to leave!" She held her clipboard tight and close to herself, her face deeply saddened. 

"But, Ulaz, this is important. I need to take you to the-" 

"Sorry! I'll do it before starting work tomorrow! Bye!" And out the sliding doors he went, leaving her alone in the hallways, looking like she was on the verge of tears. He hadn't even cast her a glance.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz's day goes a little downhill, and he is left missing someone very dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to add in another chapter! It's another short one, but I won't let it go for too long without updating again.   
Enjoy!

The time he had left work and arrived back in his apartment was just enough for him to get ready. He had a blind date, set up by the new dating site for Galra in the city. It had mixed reviews on experiences, but Ulaz had decided to take a chance and see what would happen. He had been feeling lonely lately, and felt ready to try dating. This was his second date from this sight, and both he had chosen to set as blind dates. The first did not go well and almost made Ulaz delete his profile, but one more try he figured wouldn't hurt. Surely he wouldn't be left sitting alone for three vargas again while receiving excuse after excuse as to why they had been late.

He had had enough of it and just left then.

Ulaz tried to stay optimistic about this one. They were well mannered through their messages, though they did talk buckets upon buckets about themselves. He figured they had been nervous, and meet them in person.

He left and walked to their rendezvous; a classy yet fancy restaurant. His date's choice. To him it didn't matter if it was an alien hot dog stand or a humble café around the corner, but he hadn't been too picky with the choice.

But maybe he should had. His date, whom he had only messaged and never seen, was an entitled snob. The moment Ulaz had sat down to after they ordered, his date was blabbing on and on about how his family was rich and that their waitress was very rude to not wear their bow tie like the others. It had made Ulaz uncomfortable, especially after his date demanded to speak to the manager about said missing bow tie. Ulaz hid behind his palm, blocking out his date's voice. This was a nightmare! 

"I need to go to the bathroom." 

He quickly stood up with his coat in hand and headed for the lavatory- only to sneak off into the restaurant and head for the exit. His date hadn't batted an eye at him as he left the table, nor did he notice that in the background through the restaurant's windows revealed Ulaz nearly running away down the street. 

Taking a deep inhale of the cool, night air then sighing it out steadily he rubbed his face. That was it! He was deleting his profile!

He put his coat on and stuffed his hands into his pockets, then began to slowly walk back home.

...He thought back to his last relationship. Those had been good times. He loved him so dearly, and he had always been able to make him laugh, even when Ulaz was in tears or frustrated over something. His smile had always been contagious, and just being around him without uttering a single syllable near him Ulaz had never felt alone. He had been happy. Both of them were.

He really missed Thace.

Through his walk home he felt like he needed to shed some tears, his thoughts deep in the past, his attention far from what was coming his way.

A strong stranger tripped into him in their hurry, their panting panicked and their eyes wide with concern. Ready to growl and snap at this rude Galra he quickly stopped himself, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Prorok?!" The former commander leaned onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Ulaz! Thank the gods!" 

"Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" Prorok shook his head, standing up straight, his face still filled with fear. 

"Have you seen Thace?!" 

"W-what?" 

"Thace, h-he called me on an old payphone, he told me he was in this city with no place to go!" Ulaz was taken aback, his heart jumping high until it thudded down to the ground.

"I have not seen him around. The last time I saw him was when he..." He sighed and shook his head. 

"Did he say anything else, where this payphone was, what street?" Prorok shook his head. 

"No, and I tried to track down the payphone booth, but all it gave me was the identification number, not the location. Damned thing! I came from the neighboring galaxy to find him, and I haven't been able to for a two days!" 

Ulaz swallowed. "...I'm sorry Prorok. I wish I knew where to point you in." 

Prorok sighed and tried hard to smile in gratitude. "Thank you, Ulaz. Here's my contact, please let me know if you see him!" He accepted the small piece of paper and nodded to him. 

"I will Sir." 

Prorok nodded back, then continued past Ulaz down the street he had come from, looking around frantically before disappearing into the night.

Turning back to walk the rest of his route back home, Ulaz lightly hugged himself, his hand gripping the piece of paper Prorok had given him.

His head, moments ago filled with the happy times he had with Thace, was now bouncing around in deep worries. Was Thace safe? Did he have a place to stay after calling Prorok? ...Why hadn't he come find him?!

Feeling regret for not offering to help Prorok look for his former partner, Ulaz made his way through his apartment door, his eyes staring down at the dingy floor.

He set his coat on the hook...or almost on the hook, the article of clothing crippling into a pile on the floor instead. Like a robot, he took out a microwave dinner and popped it in to heat up. Sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over the back, he started at the food turning slowly through the mini window. 

...This day had been awful...

Eating his bland potatoes and tiny cubes of meat for dinner, Ulaz cleaned up the cereal from his counter and floor. Then the dirty laundry that had caused him to fall this morning went straight into the washer. Before he could take them out from the dryer, he slowly fell asleep in his palm in front of the machines.


End file.
